cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Unitican Federation
Announcements *Protectorate with RIA Preamble & Constitution of The Unitican Empire The Unitican Empire, by the power of this Constitution hereby declares itself as a sovereign alliance on the Maroon team. This Constitution functions as The Unitican Empires' constitution, and is the law that it is based on. Anyone wanting to join The Unitican Empire has equal chance, and must sign up. This constitution is the law. Article 1 EXTERNAL RIGHTS The Unitican Empire holds the right to defend its member nations, and it’s self from external attacks as well as internal attacks or attempts to override the alliance. An attack is defined, by a person attempting to harm the alliance, and all its member nations. This alliance also maintains the right to wage war, against other nations, if it’s appropriate to do so. The Unitican Empire, believes in diplomacy before war. This alliance is a sovereigning power till thier are no nation names with in its Alliance Affiliation, and protects its name from any other usage as The Unitican Empire or UAE. 1.5 INTERNAL RIGHTS Every member nation has the right of free expression. Every member once applied and approved of this alliance agrees to abide by this Constitution and everything in it. A member may leave at anytime if he/she wishes to as long as the member notifies an official. We also believe that all money we give to you shall be repaid. Each member of the Unitican Empire is entitled to a trial by the people if requested. You can not leave this alliance till all your debts and or fines are paid, other wise you shall be marked as an enemy of the state. You will only receive aid from a war if a war was declared on you, or if it was a request from your superior Article 2 GOVERNMENT STRUCTURE 2.1 The Emperor: This position is a position for life that does not rotate. The Empeor shall serve as the head of state, and will have the last word on any major decessions. The Emperor can appoint positions that are not filled after an ellection, and can remove a misiter from office if it is imperative and must be done. The Emperor should be respected by all alliance members. 2.2 The Imperial Officer: The Imperial is the second in commad of the Emperor. In the case that the Emperor can not serve then it is the responsibility of the Imperial Officer to maintain the running of the alliance. The Imperal Officer has duties as well and is expected to work hard for the alliance. The Imperial Officer can make decissions on issues when the Emperor is not present. Imperial Officer can not declare ZI or war, on anyone unless approved by the Emperor. 2.3 The Minister OF Justice: The Minister of Justice will select and appoint the cases to either the Supreme and Superior court Justices, as well as appoint new ones, he will also report directly to the Emperor, and will decide the punishment of out laws along side the Emperor. 2.4 Minister Of Foreign Affairs: The MoFA is a Major member in the alliance, his job is to deal with other alliances and arranging treaties which will be bought up before the Emperor and His Deputy and voted on by the Ministers. 2.5 Minister Of Defence: Is the Cheif of defence. He is the head of the war unit/alliance in times of war. He arranges with the Ministers if we should attack and who. 2.6 Minister Of Interior: The MoI's job is to make sure the alliance knows how to grow there nations properly and the MoI also has to have guides for new members to read. 2.7 Minister Of Finance: The MoFs job is to arrange aid to his/hers fellow members of the alliance, he also has to arrange tech deals if the members cant find tech deals via the forum. 2.8 Minister of Recruitment: The MoRs job is to recruit members he/she see's fit to join our alliance and help us prosper. 2.1.1 The Council: The council is made up of all ministers. With the Emperor the Head of the Council, and The Imperial Officer the Vice Head of the council. Article 3 ELECTED POSITIONS Imperial Officer- Minister of Justice- Minister of Foreign Affairs- Minister of Interior- Minister of Defence- Minister of Finance- Minister of Recruitment- Article 3.5 APPOINTED POSITIONS Director of Intelligence- Director of Communications- Director of Census- All elections are based on 51% of the vote, in any giving election if a candidate has 51% of the vote they will serve office. Elections will take place every 2 months on the 5th. Appointed positions will be appointed by the Emperor. Election Dates- Feburary-5th Aprial-5th June-5th August-5th October-5th December-5th Article 4 MEMBERSHIP Anyone wanting to join The Unitican Empire has equal chance, and must sign up at our forums, or see a current member. In order to get up in the ranks it is recommended that you run for different positions throughout the alliance. Their are many things that you can do here at The Unitican Empire. You can work as an ambassador, recruiter, a tech dealer, an advisor, an assistant, or of course you can run for public office. Of course by breaking the rules you can loose your membership, please note before you are banned you will be damasked, and then have the opportunity for a trial. Artice 5 WAR *1. Tech Raiding: It is illegal to tech raid unless the Member asks in the right place and gets granted permission by the Lords or the MoD. *2. If any members leave at the time of war they will be Zi'ed with out a trial. *3. Ghosting. If any nation is found to be ghosting our alliance they will be told to join or get off our AA. if they fail to comply they will be marked as a rogue and Zi'ed. *4. Five of the Eight council ministers must vote for war in order to have a war. Article 6 THE CREED OF MINGMEI *1. All members shall and will respect upper level of government. *2. If you break a law then myself and my committee will decide your punishment and you shall accept it. *3. Profanity will be outlawed and will not be used in the presents of your Emperor. *4. Respect your alliance elders. *5. This is an competive world so you are expected to compete if you want to get anywhere. *6. Respect other alliance leaders. *7. Report Abuse. *8. Reprsent your motherland. *9. Serve your Superior. *10. Trust only your alliance mates. This Document becomes official when signed by the Emperor and Imperial Officer. 5 of 8 council ministers must vote in order to have a change ot our constitution. Category:ProtectoRItes